


Más tiempo del esperado

by Nimirie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: Hay un piloto misterioso en la Resistencia que causa estragos en la Primera Orden, uno que es imposible de identificar. Armitage Hux toma como personal esta misión, adentrándose en terrenos donde no debería haber sido admitido. Es así como conoce a alguien que en unos cuantos días le proporciona experiencias inesperadas.





	Más tiempo del esperado

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, bienvenidos a mi primer GingerPilot en toda la extensión de la palabra. Es sólo un one-shot, pero de nuevo ando experimentando con estos chicos.
> 
> Sin beta, así que si hice algo horrible, avísenme por favor.
> 
> Dedicado a Natsume, Ritsuka, Zander y, como siempre, Lily BW, gracias por toda la inspiración, siempre.
> 
> Por cierto, Zander, si ves algo medio conocido, fue un hechicero, lo siento tanto.

 

 

Su cabello era de un tono rubio claro, sus ropas en de color marrón, estaban desgastadas y sucias, sus botas habían tenido varios dueños antes y de milagro se mantenían funcionales, los lentes protectores que tenía sobre la cara estaban rotos y el sabor a la arena del desierto circundante ya era algo muy conocido.

Armitage Hux odiaba todo esto y se repetía cada día, cada hora que tuvo que haber sido más inteligente y enviado a alguien para esta misión, simplemente que todos los que habían sido enviados antes habían regresado con información bastante inexacta. Parecía que la Resistencia estaba guardando un as bajo la manga, uno que no se identificaba y que causaba un daño tremendo. Su nave volaba sin nada que lo identificara, su droide era de tipo genérico y lo usaban varios pilotos y para cuando hacía algo que implicaba un mayor dominio de su nave o un despliegue de habilidades únicas, era muy tarde, estaban ya destruyendo objetivos de la Primera Orden.

Era inaudito y le repelía una situación así, que nadie en toda la organización fuera capaz de entregarle un nombre, una imagen, ¿quién era ese piloto que al parecer estaba al mando de un escuadrón imposible de identificar que seguía causando bajas entre sus oficiales y troopers? Esa respuesta no la tenía y por eso mismo haría un esfuerzo más allá de su rango, como Almirante de la Primera Orden estaba muy por arriba de algo así, lo había hecho antes, pero ahora tendría que contar con alguien de confianza capaz de esto, pero no lo había.

Estaba a punto de recibir su nueva nave, la Finalizer, hasta ahora había permanecido en la nave de su padre, la Absolution, pero las cosas estaban por cambiar. Tenía unas semanas libres, en vez de relajarse había seguido pensando en eso, ese misterio que ya parecía un tormento para su mente. Por eso tomó la decisión, se la comunicó a su Capitana, la que como él esperaba llegar a la nueva nave para quitarse de encima el acoso de la mano derecha de su padre, un trooper de armadura roja que le caía bastante mal.   Ambos se sentirían más libres de esa forma.

-Iré contigo -le informó la mujer, pero él negó de inmediato, no era algo práctico el que alguien tan llamativo lo acompañara. Él era de las pocas personas que había visto a Phasma sin armadura y aunque se la quitara, seguía siendo una mujer alta y robusta, imposible dejar de verla.

-No, esto será de entrada por salida, será más fácil que sólo una persona se ponga en contacto con la Resistencia ubicada en Ossus…

-En Ossus no hay nada -Phasma lo interrumpe cuando escucha aquello.

-Así como no hay nada en Parnassos más que un planeta estéril, ¿verdad? - La mujer lo mira de lado, le está concediendo el punto, tiene razón, pero no lo dirá abiertamente. - Mis proyecciones de las rutas de vuelo de todas las naves de la Resistencia que han estado atacando objetivos de la Primera Orden, terminan en Ossus. Desaparecen después de pasar por esas coordenadas, así que tengo que pensar que si es un lugar habitado por alguna base secreta.

-Es un riesgo muy alto… Armitage.

El uso de su nombre por parte de la mujer le recordó lo mucho que podía perder, si acababa prisionero, dudaba de que fuera conveniente el uso de su nombre real para salir de ahí, era más posible que lo ejecutaran.

-Nada de Armitage, Wes Sloane, si escuchas de su captura y ejecución, sabrás que he muerto.

Phasma asintió sin nada más que agregar, Hux sacó la ropa que había preparado, obtenida de varios prisioneros capturados y se decoloró el cabello sin pedirle a ella que se retirara, quería que lo viera con la facha que usaría para llegar hasta los enemigos. Ella dejó salir un sonido extraño al verlo con el nuevo tono y la ropa desgastada.

-Almirante, se ve terrible.

Él no podía contradecir aquello, por lo se dirigió a tomar la nave que lo dejaría en territorio neutral y de ahí, buscaría la manera de llegar a Ossus. Suponía que sería muy difícil y tendría que ganarse la confianza de alguien de la Resistencia.

Llegó a Ord Mantell, un planeta que había sido parte del Imperio Galáctico y ahora era otra roca desértica de grandes cadenas montañosas. Había lugares urbanizados, aterrizó su pequeña nave y la ocultó muy bien dentro de una grieta, después de eso tuvo que caminar por horas para llegar al asentamiento que eligió para entrar en contacto. Suspiró de cansancio, tenía mucho que no realizaba una operación de campo de esta forma, por lo que para cuando llegó, tenía una tonelada de arena encima y más sed de la que recodaba haber sentido nunca. Entró en el primer local que le pareció una taberna, no le importó nada más, pidió agua y después una bebida local, lo que los demás bebían. Se sentó solo y exhausto, mientras la bebida le ayudaba a recuperar fuerzas y a disminuir su agotamiento.

\- ¿Guaviano? -Había incluido una insignia con el círculo rojo entre sus ropas, algo que pareciera que quisiera ocultar de los ojos ajenos, así que cuando escuchó la voz que preguntaba sobre la banda de contrabandistas, se tocó el pecho y se cubrió para ocultarla. La persona que preguntó le sonrió, era un hombre no muy alto, fornido, cabello rizado, pero en perfecto orden. Parecía agradable, la sonrisa era genuina y además de todo, traía dos vasos en las manos y puso uno frente a él cuando no pidió permiso para sentarse a su mesa.

-No, ya no -respondió finalmente la pregunta del hombre que lo miraba esperando eso, su respuesta. No era raro que alguien se saliera de las bandas de contrabandistas, muchos cambiaban de bando o trataban de hacerse independientes. El hombre sonrió ante su respuesta y empujó en su dirección el vaso que había traído. Era un riesgo, tomar lo que le invitaba era un riesgo mayor, pero se suponía que quería entablar algún contacto para que lo llevaran a la base cuya existencia adivinaba. Así que tomó el vaso y como ya había terminado el suyo, bebió despacio. Esta no era una bebida para recuperarse de una larga caminata en el desierto, esto tenía alcohol de alguna clase que no era conocido por su paladar.

-Te van a buscar -dijo y se acercó sobre la mesa para tomar la insignia en su ropa, la arrancó sin problema y la guardó en su bolsillo. - Nos desharemos de esto luego. -Hux frunció el ceño, esto se le hacía muy extraño, temía estar cayendo con alguna de las bandas, que trataran de reclutarlo si es que era desertor de otra o que estuviera en contacto con algún guaviano que, al ver a un desertor, lo llevara de regreso para un castigo.

-¿Quién eres? -le pregunta con curiosidad y el extraño sonríe de nuevo, era chocante que tuviera tantas sonrisas así de fáciles, recorrió su chaleco para dejar ver algo en su chamarra, esto lo hizo quedarse con los ojos bien abiertos. Qué sencillo era, aunque él no había encontrado a nadie, había sido encontrado. Era la insignia de la Resistencia, ahí en su chamarra, cubierta por la tela del chaleco, sólo se mostraba a quién él decidiera. - Me llamo Poe, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Wes – le respondió de inmediato y el hombre llamado Poe chocó los vasos para darle un largo trago a su bebida y terminarla.

-Mucho gusto Wes, ¿tienes alguna habilidad especial, talentos ocultos? ¿O sólo estabas con los guavianos por tu linda cara?

Hux tuvo que beber del vaso hasta casi acabarlo, no sabía si era algo que el hombre soliera hacer, enarbolar esa sonrisa y guiñar el ojo para sacar de balance a su interlocutor, tal vez era una forma que tenía de insinuarse y hacer que el otro se sintiera halagado y hablara más de la cuenta. El punto es que, por su mismo rango en la Primera Orden, era imposible que alguien tratara de acercarse a él con intenciones no claras. Así que, si el hombre le coqueteaba o no, era algo que no sabía.

-Ingeniería.

La respuesta pareció complacer al hombre que dijo llamarse Poe, se relajó en su presencia y antes de que diera tiempo de preguntarle algo más, una chica rubia de aspecto severo se acercó a él y le dijo que tenían que irse. Él lo miró y con la cabeza le dijo que fuera con él, así que los siguió sin saber bien qué estaba pasando, tan sólo tomando el riesgo. Caminaron no más de diez minutos hasta llegar a una nave, era pequeña, pero podía transportar bastantes cajas de lo que pensaba podían ser provisiones.

\- ¿Este quién es? -preguntó la rubia mientras se ponía el casco y se preparaba para el despegue.

-Nuevo recluta, saluda -respondió haciendo parecer que era normal encontrar gente que se uniera a su causa de esta forma. – Es Wes… -dijo mirando hacia ella para luego mirar hacia él -… y ella es Tallie, listo, todos nos conocemos.

La rubia no pareció muy convencida, se dedicó a preparar la nave, estuvieron en el aire a los dos minutos y fuera de la órbita segundos después. Esta nave no podía hacer saltos al hiperespacio, por lo que su destino no podía estar muy lejos, un par de horas después llegaban a otro planeta arenoso, pero en este no parecía haber nada. Suponía que era Ossus aunque no tenía la seguridad.

La base estaba bajo tierra, ni siquiera una torre rompía el paisaje rocoso, no había forma de adivinar la presencia del lugar, reforzado con metal para evitar el escaneo térmico, lo más que podría pensar era en que ahí había una mina. Conforme entraba a la base y miraba a su alrededor, se percataba de lo precario que era todo, muy rudimentario y sencillo, túneles pequeños que comunicaban a todas las instalaciones. Poe se encargó de no perderlo de vista, aunque la chica rubia, Tallie, pusiera los ojos en blanco cada vez. Le asignó una habitación y le enseñó el camino al comedor. No necesitó más durante los días siguientes, ni siquiera la presencia de él, porque no volvió a ver en varios ciclos.

Fue asignado al hangar, era un lugar amplio pese a estar bajo tierra y al evaluar la tecnología de las naves se dio cuenta de que la que usaban era una muy rudimentaria en algunos casos, aunque en otros era más o menos decente. Se dio tiempo de hacer unas mejoras, nada muy espectacular, aunque habría podido hacerlo, sólo lo suficiente para que aquellos con los que trabajaba lo vieran como alguien productivo. Así como pasaron los días, pese a no relacionarse más que con unas cuantas palabras con los otros, comenzó a escuchar un nombre repetido una y otra vez. Dameron. No podía corroborar aquello con ningún registro, pero los Rebeldes habían tenido a un Dameron en la batalla de Endor, estaba seguro de eso, así que, ¿podría ser la misma persona o tal vez un familiar? Su respuesta llegó un par de días después, aparecieron nuevamente aquellos dos que lo llevaron ahí, Poe y Tallie.

-Wes -Poe se acercó a él y tocó su hombro, era el fin del ciclo y tendría ya que ir a descansar, pero había decidido que terminaría de reparar una nave y su concentración estaba al tope, por eso, el toque de Poe lo hizo saltar. -Tranquilo, no quería asustarte. -El hombre se sentó frente a él, le permite que no inicien una conversación porque nota que está haciendo el trabajo, lo miró con atención, puede sentir esa intensa mirada. Cuando terminó, dejó sus herramientas de lado y sonrió con suavidad, es tan sólo una elevación de sus labios casi imperceptible.

-Han pasado muchos días -le dijo a Poe y este sonrió de inmediato, ¿acaso le hizo pensar que lo extrañaba? Poe se acercó y es nada lo que los separaba, siguieron sentados sobre el piso del hangar, protegidos de las miradas de todos por la misma nave.

-Wes… ¿hay un apellido que acompañe ese nombre? -Poe habló, pero Hux se distrajo con el movimiento de sus labios, estaba muy cerca, ¿qué lo hizo pensar que podía acercarse así? Se habían visto tres veces, cuando lo trajo, cuando lo dejó en el hangar con nuevas funciones y ahora. Eran muy pocas para establecer un gusto o una predilección o tal vez no era así, se podía saber de forma más instantánea y … Hux recordó el guiño, las palabras, posiblemente a este hombre, Poe, le gustaba desde que lo vio en la taberna.

-Sloane -le respondió y sabe que se ha tardado, que miraba los rasgos fuertes que tenía frente a él, matizados por la seguridad y confianza que se tenía, parecía no dudar de que la persona a la que se había acercado le iba a corresponder.

-Suena tan Imperial -Poe tocó las hebras de cabello que caían sobre la frente de Hux, después de eso bajó sus dedos por su mejilla, es una caricia y no lo hace saltar porque está por completo fuera de sí, pero de haber sido un momento normal, hubiera detenido todo y alejado al hombre. -Pero yo soy Dameron, podrías decir que …

-Suena tan heroico -complementó, para nada sintiendo que lo fuera, pero consideró que era lo correcto y esperando al escuchar que él, era Poe Dameron, hijo de ese Dameron que estuvo en Endor y que, al parecer, era la inspiración para todos aquellos en esta base, que susurraban su nombre cada que necesitaban recordar la razón por la cual habían dejado sus vidas para unirse a esta causa. Debió ser lo que esperaba escuchar, debió ser lo correcto para él, Poe terminó de acercarse y al no haber distancia entre ambos, lo besó.

Tuvo que sacar de su mente un montón de motivos para negarse, porque no serían adecuados en este momento, lo único sería que no deseara contacto con otro hombre, pero era su objetivo, ese piloto desconocido que era capaz de las maniobras más osadas y además, funcionaba como un modelo, un héroe, para que los demás sintieran algo de seguridad. Si se detenía ahora, si lo apartaba, posiblemente no habría una segunda oportunidad de acercarse lo suficiente para confirmarlo. No lo había visto volar, siempre estaba en compañía de la rubia, Tallie, así que aún tenía que corroborar lo que sospechaba.

Suspiró en el beso, lo que logró que la lengua de Dameron terminara en su boca y que el hombre lo tomara por la espalda para luego acabar con sus manos en su trasero y de esta forma lo levantara para sentarlo sobre de él. Fue un movimiento muy fluido, podía sentir la fuerza de esos brazos, podía sentir como se hacía con su cuerpo sin que él protestara.

Dameron fue disminuyendo la intensidad del intercambio, se concentró en lamer y morder con delicadeza los labios de Hux, acarició su cuello con cuidado y antes de saber qué más podía hacer, ya le dejaba besos y chupadas sobre el mismo que lo hicieron sentir cada vez más acalorado. Pero Dameron lo fue manejando, esos besos y la caricia en su espalda, parecía que iba a pedir algo más cuando sólo lo abrazó con fuerza y tuvo entonces que corresponder, ir más allá de sujetar sus hombros en busca de balance y rodearlo con sus brazos.

-Qué bien respondes a mí, Wes Sloane.

 

Mil veces maldito, Poe Dameron, lo dejó con ganas esa noche. Lo llevó a comer, lo cual era necesario después de un arduo día de trabajo, lo besó frente a muchas personas en el comedor, pudo ver un par de rubias molestas por aquella acción, pero a Dameron lo tenía sin cuidado, tanto así que lo sentó de nuevo en sus piernas y lo hizo comer de esta manera. Era degradante, nunca permitiría que nadie lo tratara de esta forma de ser condiciones normales, pero ahí estaba, en las piernas de alguien que sospechaba piloto de la Resistencia, sonriendo porque él rodeaba su cintura con su brazo.

Después de eso lo llevó a la pequeña habitación que tenía asignada, lo atrapó entre su cuerpo y la puerta, en esa posición debía doblar un poco las rodillas y Dameron tenía que estirarse para alcanzar su boca, pero parecía contento con la posición, con la forma en que sus manos apretaban su trasero y como lo hacía jadear ante cada contacto. Dameron sabía besar, sabía hacerlo olvidar que él sólo buscaba información y nada más. Y así acabó, lo dejó entrar a su habitación y le prometió estar ahí en la mañana, le prometió que lo dejaría conocerlo un poco más.

Fue desesperante encontrarse solo, fue terrible entrar a su pequeño agujero debajo de la tierra, rodeado de cosas que no eran suyas, y tener ese deseo intenso de que las atentas manos de Dameron siguieran sobre su piel, sobre su cuerpo. Pero lo había dejado ahí, casi en un acto de caballerosidad, en espera del día siguiente.

 

Lo despertó el golpeteó en su puerta, se levantó para abrir, a veces venían pidiendo ayuda urgente con alguna nave y nadie reparaba aquellas chatarras como él, pero quien estaba tocando era Poe, tenía raciones de frutas extrañas en las manos y un par de bebidas. Se invitó a pasar y estuvo hablando todo el tiempo mientras Hux se vestía, no había mirado para nada, de nuevo, un perfecto caballero.

\- ¿Esto hacías con los guavianos? -preguntó mientras desayunaban y suponía que aceptar que sí era algo normal, todos necesitaban mecánicos e ingenieros para mantener las naves volando. Asintió con la cabeza sin hacer más problema por su respuesta. - ¿Tenías a alguien? Entre ellos, ¿extrañas a alguien?

Terminó de masticar la fruta de color rosado y negó de nuevo con la cabeza, seguía siendo cierto, la relación más cercana era con Phasma, pero aquello era diferente. Poe debió interpretarlo como algo bueno, pero ya que él carecía de cualquier estrategia para identificar la razón de que fuera así, tan sólo se dejó llevar. Poe lo besaba de nuevo, su boca sabía dulce, terminó recostándolo sobre la cama, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo sobre la ropa. No debió disfrutarlo, no debió buscar sentirlo entre sus brazos ni responder con jadeos a sus atenciones. Debió insistir en salir de la habitación, debió preguntar sobre lo que hacía para la Resistencia, debió quitarlo de encima cuando alineó sus cuerpos en un movimiento de fricción que podía hacerlo enloquecer.

Esta vez fue peor que la noche anterior, esta vez su erección estaba causando una terrible molestia y el que lo tocara así, con su propia erección restregada sobre de él, era muy placentero y ni siquiera se habían quitado las ropas de encima. Sintió entonces el frío de unos dedos recorrer su cintura donde la camisa se había levantado, esos dedos causaron que su piel reaccionara de inmediato y un escalofrío lo hizo estremecer. La boca de Dameron no le había dado pausa, tenía una forma de usar su lengua para estimular la contraria que no le permitía ni un momento de paz, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había apoyado los pies sobre el viejo colchón y se empujaba contra el cuerpo del hombre sobre de sí. ¿Esto era necesidad? ¿Estaba buscando algo más? Dameron debió interpretarlo así porque los dedos que había permanecido en su cintura se deslizaron dentro del pantalón y al encontrar su erección, rodearon con ellos la misma. No lo esperaba, por más tonto que pudiera sonar, no esperaba algo así.

-Wes… ¿puedo?

La voz de Dameron era más grave de lo usual, era la primera vez que le preguntaba algo, supuso que debía ser algo importante, porque lo demás lo había tomado sin preocuparse por un consentimiento expreso, dando por hecho que, si respondía al beso o lo abrazaba, era que quería que siguiera. Pero ahora, debía ser otra cosa y tal vez si tuviera más experiencia en este sentido sabría.

-Puedes -dijo sin prestar atención a otra reticencia que podría haberlo detenido, porque si de nuevo se tenía que masturbar en las duchas que no eran privadas, esperando que nadie más entrara, sería su último día en la base y no le importaría regresar sin una respuesta y sin la seguridad de que, al volver con los escuadrones de la Primera Orden, la base siguiera ahí. Se dio cuenta en el tiempo en el que había estado entre ellos que tenían la capacidad de dejar todo atrás y desaparecer si es que se sintieran en riesgo.

Dameron abandonó su boca con un beso sencillo sobre sus labios y se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón, bajó los pantalones de Hux de un solo movimiento y lo dejó con una erección libre al quitar del camino también su ropa interior. Tenía experiencia, no lo iba a negar, era tan evidente. No fue tampoco sutil ni parecía que se iba a ir con rodeos, lamió la carne dura frente a él hasta llegar a la cabeza, entonces abrió la boca y lo tomó con ella con todo el cuidado y toda la lujuria que podía existir en un solo movimiento.

Lo llevó a correrse en su boca, lo tenía gimiendo y retorciéndose sobre el colchón, tapando su boca para no terminar comunicándole a toda la base lo que estaba pasando. Lo sostuvo mientras perdía casi la consciencia ante lo fuerte del estímulo, se acostó a su lado para dejarle caricias en el cabello, ese cabello rubio que no reconocía como propio. Le dio un beso suave cuando lo vio abrir los ojos, de nuevo, todo un caballero que no lo abandonaba y que permanecía a su lado. Trajo un paño y lo limpió, le quito todo rastro que pudo escapar a su boca, Hux sintió que era irreal, la forma en que sucedían las cosas, pero se dejó atender.

-Te voy a mostrar algo -le dijo y Hux no creía que hubieran terminado, seguro querría que le ayudara a llegar al orgasmo como había sucedido con él, pero Poe pareció tranquilo, en control de sus emociones, lo esperó mientras se vestía de nuevo y al salir de la habitación tomó su mano para caminar juntos. Lo que sucedió después fue esa confirmación a sus sospechas, lo llevó a un hangar a dónde él no solía entrar, había una nave mucho más nueva y en condiciones prácticamente extraordinarias. La parte del ingeniero en Hux se maravilla, es un diseño novedoso que mejora la estabilidad de vuelo de las X-Wing, es sencillo, pero las hace más precisas y más capaces de realizar las proezas que han costado tantos TIE a la Primera Orden.

Esta es la nave del piloto que no ha sido identificado.

-Es mi nave -dijo con orgullo Poe, pasó a su lado y tocó la nave con sus manos, era un movimiento muy propio de los pilotos, desarrollaban una comunión con sus naves a nivel muy personal. Hux tocó entonces la nave, como una caricia, ante los ojos de Dameron eso se volvía también personal. – Sube, hay cosas que debes de ver.

Es tal vez presunción, es tal vez parte de la personalidad de Dameron, pero hay poco espacio dentro de la pequeña cabina del X-Wing y ambos están muy cerca, siente cada movimiento que hace para los giros, para las caídas libres y para elevarse de nuevo. Lo odia, son movimientos riesgosos y excitantes, pero impredecibles, lo que lo vuelve peligroso. Es un maldito piloto que raya en la excelencia y lo odia tanto. Al bajar de la nave Poe lo sostiene entre sus brazos, la diferencia de altura entre ambos no resulta tan importante como la diferencia de fuerza, lo hace bajar y lo detiene a su lado, lo atrapa contra la nave, algo que se vuelve como tener a Dameron rodeándolo, la nave es parte de él y la usa para no dejarlo ir y besarlo hasta tenerlo en una situación similar a la de la mañana.

Es él, ese piloto que le cuesta tanto, el piloto que descontrola a todos sus escuadrones, el que no puede ser capturado ni identificado. Es él y se deja llevar hasta una habitación que está más cercana, es de Dameron, tiene su olor al caer sobre la cama, aspira profundo para no olvidar. Se aprende de igual manera cada movimiento, como quita la ropa de su propio cuerpo dejándolo ver la forma en qué es diferente, como hay más músculo, como es más oscura su piel, como hay más vello y este es suave cuando lo toca. También se sorprende de la forma de sus caderas, son amplias, hay fuerza en ellas, así como en las piernas, son tan gruesas y bien formadas.

Está ya tocando lo que puede ver, la espalda ancha, los glúteos redondeados, lo ha dejado acercarse tanto, no hay más barreras entre ambos, por lo que también siente rozarse la erección de él contra la suya, jadea cada que sucede. Diría que supo el momento en que los distrajo masturbándolo, pero no es cierto, disfrutaba de su mano como lo había hecho con su boca, se perdía en el sentir del tremendo placer que le estaba dando, además de poder sentirlo en su totalidad sobre de él, con ese cuerpo ancho que parecía poder quebrarlo.

-¡¡No!! -fue su primera reacción cuando sintió el suave roce de la punta de los dedos de Dameron sobre el esfínter apretado que era su ano, fue una descarga eléctrica que lo hizo abrir los ojos y tratar de quitarse al otro hombre de encima. Dameron respondió besando de nuevo, haciendo que la mano que atendía su erección se moviera con mayor rapidez. Quería, de nuevo, distraerlo y que él dejara de pensar en que estaba tocando un lugar donde nadie más había estado. Algo que no estaba listo para confesar, después de todo a nadie le interesaba su vida privada. Aunque ahora Dameron parecía interesarse, porque estiró un brazo sobre sus cabezas, lo regresó sujetando algo pequeño, ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar, sabía qué era y para qué servía y no podía ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Calma… -susurró la voz de Dameron sobre sus labios - … tan sólo tienes que relajarte.

Esto estaba yendo más lejos de lo que se suponía necesario, tenía la información, pero no la oportunidad, estaba en la habitación de Poe y nada con qué atacarlo, no tenía idea de dónde había puesto su blaster, no estaba a simple vista. Cerró los ojos y Poe lo interpretó como consentimiento, abrió el pequeño frasco y el olor lo invadió, era dulce y tal vez también servía para relajarlo, se sintió un poco menos ansioso. Miraba hacia arriba, a los lados, buscaba algo que …

-¡¡Ahh!! -exclamó perdiendo toda concentración al sentir los dedos de Dameron dentro, primero uno que con todo cuidado entró y salió haciéndose lugar en su carne, luego un segundo que no fue tan fácil de tolerar como el primero. Poe lo vuelve a masturbar, ahora poniendo más énfasis en que se concentre en ese placer, lo mira por un segundo y lo que alcanza a ver en sus ojos va un poco más allá de la simple apreciación de un compañero sexual. Quiere pensar que no se ve a los compañeros sexuales de esa manera, no sería nada lógico.

Tal vez si le agrade de verdad, por eso se paseó por la base con él tomado de la mano y lo besó frente a otros. Tal vez sólo era la forma de lograr su confianza para quitarle la ropa.

Llevó tiempo, pero comenzó a relajarse de verdad, sus piernas se abrieron por completo y lo sorprendió su orgasmo, golpeando con fuerza entre ambos, dejándolos manchados y calientes. Dameron sonrió, lo besó en el acto, como si fuera una recompensa por volverse a correr por sus acciones. Estaba desesperándose con los actos cariñosos de este hombre, pero al mismo tiempo estaba por completo subyugado a la sensación de ser llenado y quería experimentar la diferencia entre sus dedos y su miembro.

Estaba seguro de que Dameron adivinó su pensamiento.

Lo vio buscar algo, era una pequeña datapad que proyectó en una de las paredes de la habitación su reporte médico, Hux lo miró de lado, todo en orden.

-Vi el tuyo -le dijo y esto hizo que el ahora rubio sonriera, era de cierta manera agradable que tomara esa precaución.

El tercer dedo de Dameron le quitó el aliento, se debatía por poder respirar. Se veía tan complacido, creyó que él sabía que iba a ser el primero en tomarlo de esa forma. Sacó sus dedos y abrió el frasco que había usado previamente, el olor dulce lo hizo relajarse de nuevo, escuchó lo que su compañero de cama hacía, sintió la frialdad del espeso líquido con el que se había cubierto el miembro y la presión al querer entrar en él. Lo sujetaba de las caderas, lo hacía pegarse poco a poco a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se introducía en su carne, abriéndolo con paciencia. No respiraba en ese momento, hasta que Poe se acercó para besarlo, sus labios fueron haciendo que la tensión escapara, permitiendo que pudiera disfrutar lo que sucedía entre ambos.

Sí, lo disfrutó mucho.

 

Despertó y Poe seguía bastante dormido, se quejó cuando lo movió para poder levantarse y casi sucumbe cuando su brazo lo atrapó y tuvo que quedarse quieto por varios minutos. Encontró su blaster, le apuntó a la cabeza por unos segundos y desistió. Poe Dameron había sido bueno con él, había dejado besos en su cabello y lo había abrazado sin preguntar alguna idiotez como “¿fui tu primera vez?”. Eso fue tal vez lo que lo hizo sobrevivir. Eso y que se iba a robar su X-Wing. Recuperó sus códigos de la datapad que le había mostrado horas antes, los usó para activar un droide que le dio acceso a la nave, abrió el hangar, no había nadie más ahí y cortó la transmisión entrante de una tal Connix que le preguntaba por qué saldría en un vuelo sin autorización. Simplemente lo hizo, aceleró hasta salir de la órbita, configuró el salto en el hiperespacio y tras bloquear todos los canales de comunicación, saltó hasta la localización del Absolution.

-Es el Almirante Hux saliendo de misión encubierta, código de autorización 232.32124 -dijo a la primera oportunidad, abriendo un canal de voz con la nave.

-Almirante Hux, bienvenido de regreso a la Aboslution.

 

 

-Fue más tiempo del esperado.

Phasma se había apersonado en sus habitaciones para informarle que casi pierde la entrega de la Finalizer, que su padre iba a nombrar a alguien más su Comandante. Esto lo hizo respingar, pero tal vez ya lo estaban dando por muerto.

-Sí, bastante más.

-Luego llegas con una X-Wing y el nombre de Poe Dameron, ahora tiene una recompensa sobre su cabeza como uno de los líderes de la Resistencia, lastima que no tuviste la oportunidad de matarlo.

-Una verdadera lástima.

Hux había recuperado ya su tono natural de cabello, su uniforme, sus queridas botas. Estaba listo para ir a la ceremonia donde su padre, le entregaría el comando de la nueva nave. Unas semanas después, cuando el programa de los troopers se separara con éxito en nivel básico y avanzado, Phasma iría también a la Finalizer con los soldados listos para un entrenamiento superior. En este tiempo sucedería la caída de Brendol Hux y el ascenso de su hijo, ni siquiera tendría tiempo para pensar en un desagradable piloto de la Resistencia.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gustó?   
> Dejen comentarios, por favor.
> 
> También me pueden encontrar en Nimirie en Facebook.


End file.
